Mari Mari no Mi
Introduction Upon consuming this fruit the user gains control of an entire element called Marinite. The element is an extremely versatile one capable of forming various molecules with itself in various states of matter, along with fusing with other elements to form even more molecules. However how great versatily this fruit possesses the user of this Fruit can only produce Marinite within a 10 meter radius of himself, and cannot become marinite itself as this fruit is a paramecia and not a logia. Apearance The Fruit looks like a Duke blue orange with intricate black spirals Usage The First and basic ability this fruit gives is that it allows the user to create Marinite out of thin air within a radius of 10 meters but more experienced users can make things so impressive it's as if he ate more DFs. Corte known feats of control are Color change One of Corte's most complicated tecnhiques he fuses the Marinite with other chemicals in his cells to make some part of the body turn blue. He uses this on his hair and eyes to maintain his true appearance secret, tho he does this so regularly his blue colored hair and eyes have become his most well known appearance, and thus, when he wants to go incognito he actually removes his Devil Fruit influence on his aspect, revealing his original light brown hair and eyes. Vision range amplifying A technique corte made over the timeskip. a technique so overly complex he spent 3 months perfecting the structure but since it takes so much time to make he carries it with him always activated on his left eye hence why his eyes has 2 diferent tones of blue. The lens is so overly complex and fin the user can see trough it, and the complexity of the shape reflects light in such a way the user gains binocular vision and amplifies his vision in 45º more than before, the lens itself can be made dense enough to not allow light to travel through it so to make the eye with the lens on it not to clash information with the free eye. When not using it Corte is self imposed blind on his left eye so his brain doesn't have problems matching both eyes visions. Ammo creation The first and the most simple technique he uses it consists on creating simple needle shaped Marinium crytals to shoot trough his guns. Advanced Ammo creation The user makes Marinium crystals with strange forms for various effects when being shot. Extra damage when physically attacking One of the most simple techniques it consists of making simple spear shapes on legs, feet, hand, arm, body to penetrate more when attacking physically. One of the less used abilities of this fruit as Corte barely ever fights physically by choice. Weapon Making Corte can make solid rods and pole arms of Marinium crystals and after hardening them with haki employing them deadly in close combat. One of the rarest skills he pulls because of his physique. Weakness Being Marinite highly reactive in the Mariniox gas state any reactive element could hinder down production of this molecule. Aside from the one mentioned earlier the user suffers no real weakness aside from the radius that his ability is locked into. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit